A plurality of working procedures are required for processing of a liquid crystal display substrate. After one working procedure is completed, it is required to convey the substrate to a processing position of the next working procedure via a conveying device. During the conveying process, a manipulator loads the substrate into a conveying box so as to prevent the substrate from being damaged during the conveying process, wherein a cartridge is commonly known as the conveying box in the art.
FIG. 1 is a structure diagram of a cartridge in the prior art, FIG. 2 is a top view of FIG. 1, FIG. 3 is a schematic diagram of the cartridge shown in FIG. 1 with small-size substrates being loaded therein, and FIG. 4 is a schematic diagram of the cartridge shown in FIG. 1 with large-size substrates being loaded therein. As shown in FIGS. 1-4, the cartridge includes an outer frame 1, barriers 2 located inside the outer frame 1, stand columns 3 formed on the barriers 2, and a number of positioning holes 4 provided on the outer frame 1. The stand columns 3 are fixed in the positioning holes 4 to settle the barriers 2, and a loading size of the cartridge is defined by the positions of the barriers 2.
The number of the barriers in the cartridge may be set according to actual requirements. By taking the structure of the cartridge shown in FIG. 1 as example, four barriers 2 are provided in the cartridge. When the cartridge is used for loading small-size substrates, referring to FIG. 3, four barriers 2 are adjusted so that two barriers 2 on the left side define the loading size of the cartridge, and another two barriers 2 on the right side define the loading size of the cartridge as well. That is, the substrates are loaded by using the space between the two barriers 2 on the left side and the space between the other two barriers 2 on the right side.
When the cartridge is used for conveying large-size substrates, referring to FIG. 4, the positions of the four barriers 2 are adjusted so that two barriers 2 in the middle define the loading size of the cartridge, while another two barriers 2 at the left and right ends are not used.
Therefore, by adjusting the positions of barriers, the loading size of the cartridge may be matched with the size of substrates.
However, as the adjustment of the barriers needs to be accomplished manually, the barriers are often not located at correct positions due to human misoperation and other reasons during adjustment. When the barriers are not located at the correct positions, in the process of loading a substrate in the cartridge by a manipulator, it is likely to result in the collision of the substrate with the barriers and thus damage the substrate.